1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, image processing method, storage medium, and program for correcting images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods have been disclosed, which relate to an algorithm for correcting contrast, highlight, shadow, or white balance of a digital camera image.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-317959 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,468) by the same inventor as this application discloses a method in which image features are determined by the ratio of uneven distribution of color components in a highlight portion of the image, and in which, based on the determination result, the degree of white balance correction, contrast, highlight, and shadow are optimally corrected to reproduce the color of an object.
In the above-described conventional example, however, the image features are determined from histograms of an overall image, and a correction is performed by using one and the same correction method irrespective of whether the scene is of a person's image or a landscape image. In general, the desired degree of contrast enhancement is different between personal images and landscape images.